I thought this would be more like Annie
by 23ThornsxRoses
Summary: Cross dressing orphan, Ara, lived a simple life on the streets. Untill somehow she ended up working for the Transy manor. Alois x OC. (I suck at tittles so it's a line from dispicable me)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first black butler fic so please forgive me if there's any OOC-ness. And also I'm gunna try to keep this T rated but we'll see it might change to M. Anyways enjoy the story c:**

"Arthur, one of the older boys caught influenza. So I need you to take over 'is route until 'e gets better." My boss says to me, with a thick British accent.

"Yes sir." I reply quickly.

"Oh, and you'll 'ave to go a bit outa town. Think you can 'andle it?"

"Of course. Um, sir, where out side of town?"

"The Trancy mansion." He answer.

Tracny mansion? That place, what a horrible place. But as a paper boy it's my duty to deliver the news. Regardless of a house's bad history. Hehe, duty.

I sling my carrier bag over my shoulder and adjust my hat. With a quick wave good bye to the other boys I'm out the door. I'm leaving early since my route and the other boy's route will take twice as long. But that's fine because I'll get extra money.

The sun begins to rise as I finish the last houses on my route. The sky isn't its usual yellowish-blue this morning. It's more of a dull gray, something bad's going to happen today. I can feel it. Or, at the very least, it will rain. Either way I should hurry up and finish. I look at the poorly drawn map my boss gave me. Luckily his route starts not to far from where mine ends.

As I make my way through the town I smell... *sniff* ...bread. A bakery is opening up and one of the workers has set a tray of scones on the window cill. I'm not sure if they do this to cool the pastries, or to draw in customers. But honestly, I'm too hungry to care. I creep over to the window and stalk my pray, waiting for the précis moment to strike. It comes when no one is looking and I snatch a scone and dart away.

I would of paid for it, if I had any money, but being an orphan I don't. Sure, I get some pay from the paper routes but I usually spend it immediately. Food is scares in London since the mysterious fire a few weeks ago. There're a lot more homeless families and orphaned children.

I finish my food and start working again. Drop the paper at the door, knock twice, leave. It's a bit boring but I'm finally finished. Well, I have one house left, the Trancy mansion. I hope they aren't too mad that I'm late. I arrive at the gigantic house, it's a gated property, as expected. Though I don't really know what to do, go through the gate and leave the paper at the door? No, the gates probably locked.

I set the newspaper down in front of the gate and turn to leave.

"You there." Someone says from beyond the gate.

"Y-yes?" I say, turning back around to look at who ever's addressing me. "I'm sorry that the paper was late being delivered toda-"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Says a boy, he looks about the same age as me. Is he the new Earl of Tracny?

"Like what, sir?" I respond.

"Like a boy, stupid. Girls are meant to wear dresses, not trousers."

"BUT I AM A BOY!" I shout in defense.

"Liar." He says, opening the gate slightly and pulling my hat off my head. Amber coloured curls fall down from where they were hidden, landing just below my shoulder blades. Some hair must have fallen out of the hat earlier, that's probably how he knew I had long hair.

"That doesn't prove anything. I just like my hair long is all." I explain.

"Then shall I take off your top aswell?" He says with a smirk.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" I squeak, covering my chest with my arms. He laughs. I should have walked away when I had the chance.

"Now, answer the damn question. Why are you dressed like that?"

I sigh, "Because I need a money. But the only job a young girl can get is in prostitution. And such a thing is disgraceful, I'd rather deliver newspapers as a boy. Not that it's any of Your business."

"Is your mom a whore then?" He asks, how rude.

"I-I don't know, my parents abandoned me when I was five. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back." I reach to take my hat back, but he pulls it further away. Damn it.

"Get back to where? Sounds to me like you live on the street like a stray cat." He says, then he becomes silent for a moment, thinking something. He grins, "CLAUDE!"

From seemingly out of no where, his butler arrives, "Yes, your Highness?"

"Find the girliest, frilliest, maids dress. I'm hiring her." He says, pointing at me.

"What!?" I say in shock,"With all due respect, NO! I-I already have a job."

"Well, now you have a new one." The blonde says. Oh, the butler has gone off somewhere.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll refuse to keep your little secret and tell the entire town if your cross-dressing."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He smirks.

(/◕ヮ◕)/。.:*・° .。. 。.:*・° .。.\(◕ヮ◕\)

Somehow I find myself in an oversized copper bathtub. My instruction were to wash the filth off of myself, then get into uniform. The uniform being a royal blue maids dress, the chest piece made of white frills. A white apron over the front of the skirt, puffy short sleeves with white lace at the bottom and blue baby doll shoes. And...oh no...I have to wear a garter with the frilly abomination. A royal blue, white laced garter.

I step out of the tub and dry off. Soon my body is wrapped in lace, and my hair is tied up with a ribbon. I look in the mirror and see someone who definitely isn't me. But I don't have time to worry about my appearance.

The butler Claude leads me through the manner, "Rule one, always stay five paces behind Alois, I, or any other servant. Basically, don't wander off." Claude tells me. So the royal pains name is Alois. "Rule two, you are a hand maid. So always stay with Alois. Rule three, do not speak unless spoken to. Rule four, you are not living on the streets any more. Act proper. Rule five, do not look Alois in the eyes unless you want to loose your own."

As he speaks another maid walks past with bandages wrapping her left eye. Fresh blood trying to seek through. Did...did Alois do that?

We arrive at double doored room, Claude announces "She's ready." Then pushes me into the room, and closing the door as he leaves.

"Come closer." Says Alois. I do as he says and walk further into the room. He stands from his desk and walked around me. "You look much cuter dressed appropriately."

I'd hardly call this outfit appropriate , but I say nothing and stare at the floor.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Arthur." I reply.

He sighs,"Your real, girl name."

"Arabelle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Shiroyan for reviewing and thank you to yayaloves,daedrachild, and deathbatbabe97 for favoriting/following this story ^_^**

I stand in the corner, dusting dustless furniture, when Claude enters the room.

"Today's dinner schedule will be with Master Arnold Trancy." He says.

Who's that? Dinner...I wonder what do the servants get to eat. I hope it's bread.

"He's just going to ask for money, isn't he?" Alois asks.

"This time he will come along with a priest. It seems he has questions about the time you were imprisoned."

Imprisoned? Interesting. Their conversation goes on for a few more seconds before Claude bows and leaves.

Alois heads for the door and orders me to follow him. We leave his study and find Claude. The houses decorations seemed to have completely changed, very interesting.

"And finally dark blue turns into golden." Claude says.

" 'This is the Trancy's butler.' " Alois quotes,"Was it? As expected from you!" With you by my side there's no need for those useless fellows-" Their words bore me, so I tune them out.

(/◕ヮ◕)/。.:*・° .。. 。.:*・° .。.\(◕ヮ◕\)

I've been hiding just outside of vision since the group arrived. The current situation did not involve me in the slightest. And Alois didn't seem to notice I wasn't there, he was too concerned with his "uncle".

"I was brought up in a certain village a long time ago." Alois begins his story. "I don't even know that village's name. I don't know how long I was there. I wasn't allowed to step outside. And was made to work like a slave."

I hear gasps from a few of the guests, his story drags on for a while before the three finally exit the house. From the second story balcony Alois starts throwing money and property deeds at his uncle. That ungrateful little brat! Doesn't he realize how many people he could feed with that!?

(/◕ヮ◕)/。.:*・° .。. 。.:*・° .。.\(◕ヮ◕\)

It's late at night when a strange man in a dark coat carrying a large trunk arrives.

"Eat this, Claude's cooking is damn tasty!" Alois says, holding a plate up to the mysterious man.

"Indeed, wonderful." Says the man, "but...there's a tiny bit of sauce on the border of the plate. Just a tiny bit. I can't feel that he pays much attention to his work. "

For the love of god! Just eat the damn food! I silently huff out anger in the corner of the dinning room.

Soon, Claude escorts the man to a guest room. Leaving Alois and I alone in the room.

"What's wrong?" He questions. I cross my arms and say nothing. "I'm giving you permission to speak, Arabelle."

"Nothing." I reply.

"Hmm. Well then, lets go find out what's in that trunk."

"Yes, sir."

Alois enters the travelers room as I say in the hallway. I hear a crash, followed by the maid with the banged eye stumbling out of the room. I hear inaudible words from beyond the door. Alois exits with the traveler man following him. So of course I follow too.

We end up in the basement. There's shelves filled with various foods, teas, and trinkets.

"This must be it." The man says.

Alois pulls down a tin box, "it's just black tea."

"New moon drop. I heard that tea leaves picked up in nights of a full moon have a fresh and sweet scent. But this is the opposite. By picking then up in a new moon, a scent that resembles a bottomless darkness comes up faintly. It's also called 'motions of the soul'."

This guy wanted to come all the way down here to ramble on about tea?

"This is still not enough." Alois says pulling the tea away from the man.

"Still?" The man asks.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to show you. But before that-" Alois is cut off.

"Before that I will have you hand over that trunk to me." Claude says, holding up three golden knives as weapons. I quickly step out of the way. He throws the knives at the traveler, they catch onto the mans coat and hat. Revealing the person behind the clothe. He seems... familiar.

"Sebastian Michealis!" Claude announces. Yes, I have defiantly seen this Sebastian before.

Somehow, Sebastian managed to grab the tea and run of the basement. Claude chases after him, throwing more knives.

"He's running away! Don't kill him! You mustn't kill him! Just catch him, Claude!" Alois yells as we run up the stairs. Once at the top of the stair case we see Sebastian on the ground holding the trunk that has popped opened. And inside was...a boy!?

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaims, "I Finally got a hold of him... Ciel!"

"That won't happen! I won't let you touch him. If he were touched by someone as low as you that even owns such a low-grade copycat...it would only hurt my young master."

I gaze off into space trying to figure out what's going on. Only to be pulled back into reality when a chandelier crashes from another room and Alois screams. The next thing I hear is a window break

A logical person would go investigate, but I'm too hungry too care. I make my way to the servants courters to eat vegetable soup and, ehehehe bread. As I sip a spoonful of broth a pair of arms wrap around my waste from behind me. I nearly squeal but manage to stay calm.

"Why didn't you go after Sebastian?" Alois asks in a frightening tone.

"W-was I suppose to?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What would be the point? Some one of my physical ability would never be able to catch him. And besides that, I don't understand why you want Ciel, he's dead."

"How do you know Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I don't know him personally, I know of him. He's the queens guard dog, but died during the London fire a few weeks ago."

**Sorry that there isn't much fluff in this chapter, I was just trying to get the canon plot out of the way. I promise more romantic stuff next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuse for the late update, sorry, *hides in corner of shame* Anyways, I drew Arabelle and Alois together for the cover art c: Also, thank you Incendo for reviewing, and Kailynsawyer & Incendo for favorting/following ^-^  
**

It's been a few days since the Ceil insistent and I find myself in Alois's study yet again. It's early in the morning, I watch as a paperboy drops off the newspaper at the front gate. I press my hands against the window and whisper, "Help meee." but the boy, or possibly cross dressing girl, doesn't notice me and walks away.

"He can't hear you." states Alois from his desk.

"I know that, it was worth a try though." I retort.

"You're strange, Arabelle."

"You had the soul of Ceil Phantomhive in your basement, yet _I'm_ the strange one?"

Claude enters the room and hands Alois the paper that was just delivered. He bows then turns to leave, but before he exists the room completely he turns his head ever so slightly and glares at me. I glare back until he shuts the double doors behind him.

"What was that?" asks Alois, who's skimming over the newspaper.

"That was nothing, really. Your butler and I just aren't too fond of each other." I answer honestly.

"How boring." He tosses the paper and to his desk, "Arabella, come here."

I walk over to his desk chair where his sitting, "Yes, sir-Ahh" he grabs my writes and pulls me into his lap. I feel my cheeks heat up as I search for anything to look at besides Alois.

"You're cute when you're flustered." He says, putting his face close to mine. Once again I avoid any eye contact. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"D-doing what-t?" I try to say calmly but end up stuttering.

"You keep looking away from me, why?" he asks, but then realizes, "Oooh, you saw what happened to Hannah. Don't worry I could never hurt someone as cute as you."

For a second, I believe him. My eyes shift to look at his, they're a pretty shade of icy blue. But all too soon his eyes narrow and he leans down and whispers, "Just kidding." Into my ear. His hand that's still holding onto my wrist tightens, and starts twisting my skin. I let out a pain filled cry, somehow I break free of his grasp and run out of the study. I can hear Alois laughing hysterically as I sprint down the hall. "You're even cuter when you cry!" he yells.

(/◕ヮ◕)/。.:*・° .。. 。.:*・° .。.\(◕ヮ◕\)

It's about three A.M. and I find myself in the library reading next to a small candle. The library seems pretty much untouched, I guess Alois has no interest in books. Or maybe he doesn't know there is a library in his mansion, I accidentally stumbled upon it earlier running away from him. I've been avoiding Alois since this morning. I'm not sure if he'll be angry when he finds me, or if he doesn't care and isn't even looking. Probably the second option though, If he really wanted to find me he'd send Claude to locate me.

"What're you doin'?" asks a voice from behind me.

What the Hell?! It's like he knows when I'm thinking about him- wait…that wasn't Alois's voice. I twist my body around and see one of the purple haired triplets standing above me. I didn't know him, or the other two, could even talk. Libraries are great places for learning new things.

"Reading." I reply.

"You should be asleep." He says.

"As should you."

He walks away without another word, and I go back to reading. He comes back a few minutes later, carrying something.

"Here." He hands me the something, it's a plate of oatmeal bread. This triplet must be the cook, if I remember correctly his name is Timber.

"What's this?" I ask, taking hold of the plate.

"You didn' eat dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, thank you."

Timber nods, then leaves the library for good this time. I munch on the slices of bread, while continuing to read _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

The morning sun light starts pouring in through the library windows, I guess I should return to the job I was forced into. I blow out the flame on the candle, placing it back onto a table. Then quickly return the plate the servant courter's kitchen. I find a vanity mirror and finger comb my amber coloured hair. I dart to Alois's study, getting there before he does.

I wish a rabbit in a waist coat would come take _me_ away from here.

(/◕ヮ◕)/。.:*・° .。. 。.:*・° .。.\(◕ヮ◕\)

"I was informed that you were reading stupid books all of yesterday." Says Alois.

"S-sorry,sir." I apologize, stuttering like an idiot again.

"I didn't know you could read."

"My mother taught me before…she…left me.."

"It's also come to my attention that you haven't slept at all since you arrived here."

"Do you really expect me to sleep and let my guard down in a house full of demons?" I ask.

"How do you know that?!" Alois snaps.

"I'm smart enough to know that all of your servants, except for me, aren't human."

Alois looks like hes about the lash out and I wouldn't be surprised if he slapped me across the face. But he doesn't, in fact his attitude suddenly changes.

"Fine, then if it bothers you so much, you get to sleep in the same bed as me! I'll protect you from the scary demons." He says with a smirk and a giggle.

No! NO! NONONONO! Why didn't he just slap me? Why didn't I stay in the library? I could be reading Frankenstein right now! This is horrible.

"By the way, we're having a costume ball tonight. So behave yourself." Alois reminds me.


	4. Scars

**Thanks to Foxchik1 for reviewing, and thanks to which of blood, and chaylee69xD for following/reviewing. **

When Alois told me to behave myself, what he really meant was 'stay out of the way and don't talk to anyone.' Which is fine by me, I don't get along well with most upper class people. And I prefer to lurk in the shadows, anyways. The costume ball seems to be going well, save for a few mishaps caused by the Phantomhive servants. There's also two very important people missing, Alois and Ciel. So, letting curiosity get to me, I go looking for the pair.

After a few minutes of searching the mansion I find them in the forest on the property. With them is Claude, Ciel's butler Sebastian, and the triplets. I can't hear what they're saying and for some reason Alois is dressed in a maids outfit. Curioser and Curioser. Soon, Sebastian picks up Ciel and starts running away from the triplets who start attacking Sebastian with various garden tools. This is certainly more interesting than the costume dance, but the entertaining fight ends quickly. Sebastian will go to great lengths to protect Ciel, how sweet.

From the inside the mansion, a strange song starts playing. The instrument is abnormal, not a piano or violin and the tune it plays is almost bone shattering. From a distance I can hear Sebastian tell Ciel to cover his ears, maybe I should do the same. But it's too late , I fall unconscious. I dream for the first time in a long time. I dream of a world that doesn't exist, a world where I have a mother and father who love and cherish me. A childhood where I wasn't constantly hungry, and all the children on the streets had families. A life where I was happy, but that life isn't mine and I'd never live in a world like that.

It's dawn when I come to, the party is long over and the events of last night are a hazy blur. Though one thing strikes me as odd, I could have sworn I fell asleep in the woods yet I find myself in a bed…

"Why are you crying?" Asks the voice of evil-oh I mean, Alois. And that's when I remember, I was to sleep in Alois's bed, gross. I roll over in the covers and sit up to see that he is on the other side of the room and, thank god, fully dressed.

"What do y-you mean-n-n *hic* crying-g, oh.." I am crying, and I can't stop.

"Answer the question."

"S-ssorry, I just remem-membered things I shouldn't-t have." I wipe the tears away with the backs of my hands, but more fall. I now notice that I'm dawned in a pink, ruffled, nightgown with loose laces holding the upper-back together. I can't exactly see the laces, but I can feel some fabric and a cool breeze on my back. I don't know who changed me into this dress, though I don't dwell on that thought for too long.

"What things?" he asks with general curiosity.

I don't answer Alois this time, I stay as silent as possible with the huffs and sniffs of my emotional breakdown. I stare at the floor as yet another teardrop runs down my face.

"Well?" he says, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Things…you would not understand." I finally reply, slowly calming down. I lift my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face in the soft fabric of the gown.

"If you think I wouldn't understand what it's like to be orphaned," he begins, "than you're dead wrong."

"My apologies, I didn't know." I say into my knees.

"You're pathetic."

"That, I knew."

I feel the bed shift its weight as Alois crawls onto it and sit next to me. I cringe, I can tell he's about to hurt me in some way. But…nothing happens, we sit in silence for what seems like forever before he finally says something.

"How did you get these scars?"

With furrowed eyebrows I lift my head up and tilt it to the side, looking in his general direction, "Scars?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

"There's two of them, going up you're back." He answers. He traces his finger up the side of my back where one of the supposed scars is. "Come with me."

I follow him as he says, he leads me to a bathroom and stands me in front of a vanity mirror. I'm a mess, my hair is uncombed, my cheeks are red, and my violet eyes are puffy from crying. I turn around and look backwards at the mirror to see my back. Sure enough, two pinkish red scars run down my back, paralleling each other. They look old, like they've been there for years, but I have never noticed them once before. They've never cause me any pain, and I haven't the slightest clue how I obtained such strange injuries.

"I don't know." I eventual say.

"What?"

"The scars, I don't how I got them."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"…Yes?"

"Why am I here? I was perfectly fine living on the streets, so why do you want me here?"

An awkward silence falls upon us for a long while, if I couldn't see his reflection in the mirror, I would of guessed he wasn't even there. I don't like the stillness in the air, I feel like I've crossed the line, said something that should of remained unspoken. He opens his mouth as if the say something, but quickly closes it. A few more minutes pass before he actually speaks.

"You remind me of someone I used to know…" Alois says before swiftly exiting into the hallway, leaving me with my thoughts.

I think I remember him mentioning that he had a little brother of sorts, but that he had died. If I remind him of his little brother, it would explain some things, like him giving me a roof over my head and food in my stomach. But other things still remain a mystery.

I continue to stare at scars that have no reason for being on my back. I trace the marks, the damaged tissue of skin is fragile and feels like it could rip and reopen the wounds at any moment. Yet I still feel no pain accumulating from it. How very, very odd.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I feel like Alois was really OOC. Anyways, have a happy and safe Halloween. **

**Until next time -23TxR**


End file.
